Christmas is Starting Now
|image = Dancing on the sleigh.png |caption = |band = Big Bad Voodoo Daddy |runtime = 0:55(episode) 2:42 (album) |band2 = Big Bad Voodoo Daddy |genre = Swing, holiday |before = None |after = TBA |video = 1sLNc4LkyhU Episode version. D5_DGCE4Z-8 Soundtrack version. }} is a song performed when Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Clewn't, and Blay'n were handing out the presents in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". The song is preformed by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy. It is also one of the songs in the album, Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites. Lyrics Big Bad Voodoo Daddy: Grab some holly and mistletoe 'Cause we're gonna go out tonight We're gonna bask in the electric glow Of a million little colored lights We've got a lot to do, before the dawn So with a minimum of introspection I think you better put your mittens on Shake your jingle bell in my direction Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is startin' now Oh yeah. Christmas is startin' now. Right now! Yeah! Soundtrack version (Available on ITunes) Grab some holly and mistletoe 'Cause we're gonna go out tonight We're gonna bask in the electric glow Of a million little colored lights We've got a lot to do, before the dawn So with a mimimum of introspection I think you better put your mittens on Shake your jingle bell in my direction Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is starting now! Oh yeah, Christmas is starting now. That's right, Christmas is starting now Oh yeah. We gotta hang those stockings on the wall, This is no time for procrastination. We gotta trim that tree and deck the hall, That's gonna be a celebration. Just a few short hours till Santa comes, So get ready for the big finale. We're gonna dance our visions of sugar plums, And shake it like a bowl full of jelly. Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is starting now Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right. (Musical interlude) Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is starting now Oh yeah, Christmas is starting now. That's right, Christmas is starting now Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. Right now. Yeah!! Background Information thumb|300px|right *In the song, the band mentions "Sometimes I feel like a big snowman that's fallen under a plow." This happens once to the first Frosty, whose nose rolls to Perry, and almost happens again, but this time another carrot, not his nose, rolls to Perry. *The line "We're gonna dance our visions of sugar plums" is a reference to the line in the poem Twas the Night Before Christmas: Visions of sugar plums danced in their heads. See also * Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! * That Christmas Feeling * Where Did We Go Wrong? * Thank You Santa * Danville for Niceness * I Really Don't Hate Christmas * List of songs Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Christmas Carols Category:Christmas Category:Special episode songs